Connor Lacey meets Ben 10
'''Connor Lacey meets Ben 10 '''is the 1st ever YIFM/Cartoon Network crossover made by Connor Lacey. It is a double episode with Connor Lacey's Adventures of Cars. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Summary The series centers around Ben Tennyson (Tara Strong), a ten-year-old boy on a cross-country summer vacation, with his cousin Gwen (Meagan Smith) and their grandfather Max (Paul Eiding). On their first night camping in their grandfather's RV affectionately named the "Rust Bucket," Ben finds an alien pod with a mysterious watch-like device named the Omnitrix. The device then permanently attaches itself to his wrist giving him the ability to transform into a variety of alien life-forms each with its own unique skills and powers. With his new found super powers Ben has to learn the responsibilities of being a hero. During their vacation, the Tennysons are attacked by various enemies ranging from space aliens to supernatural entities. List of Episodes # And Then There Were 10 # Washington B.C. # The Krakken # Permanent Retirement # Hunted # Tourist Trap # Kevin 11 # The Alliance # Last Laugh # Lucky Girl # A Small Problem # Side Effects # Secrets # Truth # The Big Tick # Framed # Gwen 10 # Grudge Match # The Galactic Enforcers # Camp Fear # Ultimate Weapon # Tough Luck # They Lurk Below # Ghostfreaked Out # Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray # Back with a Vengeance # Ben 10,000 # Midnight Madness # A Change of Face # Merry Christmas # Benwolf # Game Over # Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures # Under Wraps # The Unnaturals # Monster Weather # The Return # Be Afraid of the Dark # The Visitor # Perfect Day # Divided We Stand # Don't Drink the Water # Big Fat Alien Wedding # Secret of the Omnitrix Part 1 # Secret of the Omnitrix Part 2 # Secret of the Omnitrix Part 3 # Ben 4 Good Buddy # Ready to Rumble # Ken 10 # Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10: Part 1 # Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10: Part 2 # Goodbye and Good Riddance Movies # Ben 10 Race Against Time # Ben 10 Destroy All Aliens Trivia * Ryan F-Freeman and his friends, Olympius, Queen Bansheera, Astronema, Trakeena and Dark Spectre will guest star in this film. * The storyline continues in Connor Lacey meets Ben 10 Alien Force. * When Ben got the Omnitrix, Connor Lacey has gained the Ultimatrix first prototype. * In the episode, "Gwen 10", when Gwen got the Omnitrix, Ryan gets the Ultimatrix first prototype. *In the episode, "Hunted", Connor Lacey has scanned the DNA of Krabb and SixSix and gained Claw Cracker and TenTen, along with the DNA of Kevin Levin and gained Gymosis, the DNA of Vilgax and gained Gax, the DNA of Gaterboy and gained Crocduster, the DNA of Vulkanus and gained Groundpound, the DNA of Ultimos and Synaptak and gained Grey Meteor and Ventriloquid, the DNA of Gluto and gained Congluto in "Secret of the Omnitrix" and the DNA of Eon and gained Eon in "Race Against Time" *In the episode, "The Alliance", Sci-Ryan finds one of Vilgax's drones which it will attach itself to his neck, merging him into a robot-human * * * Episode Transcripts * And Then There Were 10/Transcript * Washington B.C./Transcript * The Krakken/Transcript * Perminant Retirement/Transcript * Hunted/Transcript * Tourist Trap/Transcript * Kevin 11/Transcript * The Alliance/Transcript * Last Laugh/Transcript * Lucky Girl/Transcript * A Small Problem/Transcript * Side Effects/Transcript * / * Gwen 10/Transcript * / * / * Midnight Madness/Transcript * * * Change of Face/Transcript * Merry Christmas/Transcript * Game Over/Transcript * * * * * Don't Drink the Water/Transcript * * Category:Connor Lacey Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures series Category:Live-action/animated TV series